mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaders
Leaders of the tribes are Mixels that lead their tribe, hence the name. They are usually the most mature or the most important member of the tribe. Tribal Leaders Mixels mistaken as Leaders *Seismo - Extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. (Reason was being seen as one of the first shown Mixels, and most of his actions.) *Volectro - Sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Electroids. (Reason was being seen as one of the first shown Mixels.) *Slumbo - Sometimes mistaken as the leader of the 2014 Frosticons. (Reason was because he was seen on the Mixels logo and was first out of the 2014 Frosticons in production code.) *Gobba - Almost always mistaken as the leader of the Fang Gang. (Reason was taking Jawg's place in Mixed Up Special and being seen on the color wheel on Mixels.com.) *Chomly - Very rarely mistaken as the leader of the Fang Gang. (Reason was because he was first out of the Fang Gang in production code.) *Torts - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the 2014 Glorp Corp. (Reason was producing the most slime out of his tribe.) *Footi - Extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Spikels. (Reason was being seen on the color wheel on Mixels.com and was first out of the Spikels in production code.) *Mesmo - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the Wiztastics. (Reason was because of being the first out of the Wiztastics in production code.) *Wizwuz - Very rarely mistaken as the leader of the Wiztastics. (Reason was based on untrue rumor of having both a star pattern and a moon pattern on his body.) *Rokit - Seems to take a leading position in Mixel Moon Madness, was one of the voices of the Orbitons Max. (Reason was because he was first out the Orbitons in production code.) *Nurp-Naut - Voiced the max of his tribe in Mixel Moon Madness; represented his tribe on the title card for the separate shorts. *Meltus - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the 2015 Infernites. (Reason was because of being the first out of the 2015 Infernites code.) *Flamzer - Seems to take a leading role in Mixel Moon Madness and also voices the Max. *Burnard - Was thought by some to be the 2015 Infernite leader before confirmation by LEGO that the additional members have the same leaders as the original members. *Boogly - Was rumored to be the leader of the Glowkies before the release of Mixel Moon Madness. *Krog - Seems to take a leading role in A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. (Reason was because he was first out of the 2015 Frosticons in production code.) *Spugg - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the Lixers. (Reason was because he was first out of the Lixers in production code.) *Tungster - Was rumored to be the leader of the Lixers before A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, due to being on the Series 5 Mixels Rush icon, but it was confirmed by LEGO that he, and the other Lixers, are primitive. *Dribbal - It was stated that Gurggle follows whatever Dribbal says. He also appears on the Series 6 Mixels Rush icon. (Reason was because he was first out of the 2015 Glorp Corp in production code.) *Gurggle - Seems to take a leading role in A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. *Snax - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the Munchos. (Reason was because he was first out of the Munchos in production code.) *Mixadel - Referred to as a "tyrant" in his LEGO description. *Aquad - Seems to take a leading role in the building fire scene in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. He also had the most lines out of the members of his branch. *Cobrax - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the Nindjas. (Reason was because he was first out of the Nindjas in production code.) Involvement in the series Epic Comedy Adventure Thanks to the actions of Zaptor, the leaders of the Series 1 and 2 tribes (save for Jawg, Gobba went in his place) ended up going on a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This ended up saving them from being under the effects of the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced them to head to Mixel Mountain to find the giant Rainbow Cubit to return everyone back to normal. Just when the party has just started, the Series 3 leaders arrive. Every Knight Has Its Day Camillot is next in line to the Medivals' throne, so the King sends him to school to learn to "Mix with the common Mixels." Trivia *The leaders are most commonly the controllers and voices of the maxes of their respective tribes, with a few exceptions based on abilities. *So far, Magnifo is the tallest among the leaders, while Scorpi is the shortest. *The Lixers are the only tribe without a leader due to its members being primitive. *The second wave of tribes follow the leader of the original wave, despite being cousins and not members of the same group.http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tungster830/Finishing_the_2.0_Leader_Debate... *Flain somewhat acts as an overall leader to all of the other tribes. *King Nixel and Major Nixel act as leaders to the Nixels. *Gox is the only confirmed Series 5 leader. *As shown through the Medivals, leadership can vary and can be passed on to other members of a tribe. **Leadership can also vary, as shown through the MCPD and the MCFD. Kuffs is the leader of the tribe while the sergeant is the de facto leader of the tribe, being Kuffs' branch leader. This is the same case with the Fire Chief. *Although he is not the leader of his tribe, the Principal could be seen as a leader to the students at Mixopolis Middle School. *All of the Series 7 leaders were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con International. *The leader of the Trashoz was never confirmed. Gallery Ah Sweet!.png|The Series 3 leaders making their debut. Happy leaders.png Sources and References Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels